Network devices are typically addressed uniquely within the network in which they are presently located. Currently, network addressing is typically performed using Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4). IPv4 has a limited address space (e.g., 232 addresses). Because of this limited address space, routing techniques such as network address translation (NAT) are used to route messages from outside of a network to inside a network. Using NAT is not always trivial. A requested device may not always be addressed as if it was local to a message transmitting device. Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) provides a much larger address space (e.g., 2128 addresses) than IPv4. Thus, routing techniques such as NAT are not required in IPv6, and all devices can be addressed as if they were local to the message transmitter. Devices operating in accordance with the IPv6 protocol can acquire multiple addresses, and multiple devices can respond to the same address.